1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a touch screen panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a touch screen panel according to the conventional art is an input device capable of replacing an input device, such as a mouse or keyboard, by which a user can input desired information directly on the screen with a finger while viewing the screen.